<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李知勋x你】共眠 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464872">【李知勋x你】共眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“我们相爱一生，还是太短。”<br/>                     —沈从文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【李知勋x你】共眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“我们相爱一生，还是太短。”<br/>                     —沈从文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>我睡姿很差，而且是睡得很沉那种。小时候和爸爸睡觉，大概是能把人踹到床下的程度，然后自己还翻了个身睡得更沉。</p><p>自从跟李知勋同居之后，我这个习惯更是变本加厉，他倒是也不恼。刚一开始起床的时候还会唠我两句，久了之后便已经习以为常了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>下班回来，吃过晚饭洗过澡后，我蹦哒着往床上一扑，陷进软绵绵的被子里，本来想抄起iPad看更新的韩剧，可实在是困得不行，眼皮子打架的程度堪比世界大战。</p><p>我把脸埋进被子里，便趴着沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么又把脸朝下，会窒息的…”李知勋擦着头发走进房间，看见我趴在床上，便顺口来了一句。</p><p>他把毛巾放在梳妆台上，也没听见平常我反驳他的话，便上床坐在我旁边揉了揉我的头发，又把着我的肩膀想把我翻个身。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉到有人碰我，一只手臂一挥差点甩到他，眼睛眯着一条缝，也不知道是不是清醒的状态，自己翻了个身，四仰八叉地躺在被子上又睡了过去。</p><p>李知勋叹了口气，又探了探我额头的温度，怕我是因为生病才睡得早。确认过没有发烧之后，看着我的姿势苦恼着怎么把被子拉出来。</p><p>想了半天，还是伸手把我捞起来挂在自己身上，一边拍着我的背让我不要醒过来，一边慢慢地把被子抽出来。</p><p> </p><p>我大概是被包裹在熟悉的热源里面，又被轻轻拍着哄着，舒服得又搂紧了他，在他的颈侧窝着吸了吸鼻子。大概是感觉到凉意，便哼哼唧唧地往他怀抱深处蹭。</p><p>李知勋感觉到我动来动去，睡得不太安稳的样子，迅速把被子裹在两人身上，拍着我后背的手顺势下滑到腰窝处，大大的手掌摩挲着我有点露出来的后腰。</p><p> </p><p>他凑到我的发顶，把今晚的晚安吻送给了已经入梦的我。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>凌晨。</p><p>也许是前一天睡得太早，我迷迷糊糊地醒来，也看不真切他的脸，抬头看看窗外，微微亮的天，看不见太阳升起的迹象。</p><p>我发现自己枕着他的手臂，想着他这样都大半夜了，估计是已经麻了，便微微起身要把他的手臂放下去，至少能缓解一下。</p><p>正把被子撩开一点，头刚从他的手臂离开了几厘米，又被他伸手搂住，整个人又直直地埋进他怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了…宝贝？”李知勋眼睛都没睁开，“再睡会…不然明天你该困了…”</p><p> </p><p>他说完后又把我搂得更紧了些，也不知道刚刚是有没有醒过来，只是把我塞自己怀里的时候，又用嘴唇轻轻在我眼皮上吻了一下。</p><p>他整个人软软绵绵的，真的可爱到不行。我这样想着，抬起手臂搭在他的腰间，又蹭了蹭他穿着短裤露出来的软软的小腿肚。</p><p> </p><p>李知勋估计是感觉到我还醒着，还动来动去地闹他玩，把自己的身子往下滑了一点，手臂托着我的屁股，又捏了捏我的腰侧，脸则是埋在我胸口蹭了蹭。</p><p> </p><p>我抿抿嘴，安静下来不动了，可是脑子却因为他完全清醒了。怀里的人睡得正香，我撇撇嘴，闭上眼睛想要去梦里找他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>次日下午。</p><p>我正趴在毛绒绒的地毯上看着昨天没看的韩剧，甜腻的剧情高兴得我晃起了脚，双手托着脸控制着嘴角不要过度上扬。</p><p> </p><p>—显然是不可能控制的。</p><p> </p><p>李知勋正抱着插了电的吉他在录伴奏，听见我哧哧的轻笑声，抬起头看了看我，又把吉他放在一边走过来，蹲在我面前。</p><p> </p><p>“跟你谈恋爱真的是浪费光阴。”</p><p> </p><p>“？”我猛地坐起身，看着他的眼睛想要解释，“这个剧，这个剧太甜了！不能怪我！我最喜欢你了！”</p><p> </p><p>“别解释了，我们现在就去结婚。”</p><p>他看着我着急的眼神，凑上来靠着我的额头亲亲我，又不知道从哪里掏出自己的身份证塞到我手里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>